tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Trial of the Nine
The Trial of the Nine was a method of solving legal or honourary disputes between individuals or groups. It has since fallen out of popularity due to the presence of the god Bahamut who has since taken over domain of such affairs. History Before the arrival of Bahamut on Tolas, issues pertaining to law and the validity of a claim were mainly the concern of Moradin, Tempus and Tiamat. But these three were sought guidance on issues of family, honour or finances respectively. Therefore another method was created where each of the then nine gods were given three trials that someone could invoke to contest a ruling by an authority. The concept being that the person would chose a god to vouch for them and then the community's leaders would choose which of the god's three trials the person was to perform. The community also elects a champion, to enforce the rules and to stand in for certain trials, as well as an arbiter or wise person to assure that the laws of the trials were being adhered to. The Trials Moradin's Judgement *Judgement of the Son - Prevent a flame from being extinguished from sundown to sunrise, usually in a forge's flame or a large pyre. *Judgement of the Father - You are given one chance to craft an object deemed worthy of the community as decided by the arbiter, usually a tool for a village or a weapon for cities. *Judgement of the Lord - An impartial male ruler is called from a neighbouring community and the person undergoing trial must appeal to them directly, usually a dwarf would be preferred to be called in for this role. Pelor's Gift *Gift of Admission - The person must fast for a day whilst standing beneath the sun or a bright light and being repeatedly asked what sins they have committed in their lives, often the person is tempted with food or something else during trial. *Gift of Punishment - Present either evidence that you slew one of the undead or be sent on a task to slay one, vampires are a common choice. *Gift of Eternal Light - The person must somehow invoke Pelor to show his approval, either through being a worshipper capable of channeling his power or through the truth of ones convictions. Sune's Truths *Truths of the Queen - The favour local queen or prominent female in the community must be won, usually through a challenge she herself would set. *Truths of the Soul - Express artistic merit either through writing a poem or creating any other art piece. *Truth of the Rose - Stand vigil over a shrine to Sune through the night to which she should provide the person with some method to prove their validity through a vision or inspiration. Tempus' Worth *Worth of Ambition - Perform some particularly challenging test of physical endurance set by the community. *Worth of Heroism - Defeat the community's champion is a duel, the fight can be to the death, submission or first blood as decreed by the community. *Worth of Guile - Beat the champion or arbiter in a game that emphisises tactics and strategy, usually a board game but can extend as far as mock warfare. Aureon's Exploration *Exploration of the Mind - Answer a riddle or mental puzzle from the arbiter. *Eploration of the Circle - Win a duel against a spellcaster, this can be to the death, to submission or first blood as set by the community. *Exploration of the Design - Provide the community with a piece of information to improve their lives, usually solving some issue the community is dealing with. Solonar's Ways *Way of the Watcher - A challenge is set involving stealth and keen vision such as hitting a target in a dark area or finding something out of place in a room or landscape after being given only a short amount of time to look around. *Way of the Arrow - The person must shoot an arrow either blindfolded or be placed in a situation where a snap decision must be made. *Way of the Hunt - Present the community with a token of the hunt. Tiamat's Deals *Deal of Coins - The ruler, the arbiter and the champion are each given secret bidding amounts which they negotiate with you to how much they will receive should they accept you, the three then announce how much they had been promised afterwards and the person must pay the one who declares the lesser of the three only. *Deal of Bargains - Offer something. such as an object of worth or a promise to complete some task, to each to the leader of the community, the arbiter and the champion itself with the goal being to negotiate with each to either accept a deal. *Deal of Ire - This involves initiating one of the the above deals but tricking each of the three into accepting a false deal or proving that you have completely dominated the negotiations such as by having each of the three expect the others to perform the agreed upon deal or by having the promised gold amount to one having a very high sum, another having half of that and then another have a quarter or some other proof that you had complete control of negotiation. The Raven Queen's Struggles *Struggle of the Forgotten - Successfully invoke and exorcise a spirit from the community, usually one without anyone honouring it and thus needing to move on to the Raven Queen's Plane. *Struggle of the Entombed - Be buried alive or stay within a sealed crypt for a night. *Struggle of the Born - Kill someone dictated by the community. The Mockery's Proof *Proof of Comedy - Make the community's leader laugh. *Proof of Appetite - Consume all food and drink presented before you within a night. *Proof of Malice - Inflict pain on yourself or another until the ruler decides you have done enough. Category:In-World Concepts